Untitled Story (US)
by indukh
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke ingin mendapatkan kembali hati Haruno Sakura ,Bagaimana kah cara Sasuke mendapatkanny ? , RnR please #NewSummary


One shoot

" Untitled Story (US) "

Summary : no summary,RnR please :)  
>Dislamer. : Naruto always by Masashi sensei I just borrow the character Warning. : Typo,OOC,Kepanjangan *mungkin*,DLL<p>

OneShoot "Aah keren sekali" Teriak Sakura setelah melihat sebuah majalah yang memperlihatkan penyanyi yang sedang naik daun saat ini Uzumaki Naruto "Aduh forehead kamu berisik sekali dulu,aku sedang menonton Sasuke di dia lebih keren dari Naruto itu!" Ucap Ino sambil mengeraskan volume tv. "Asal kau pig apa hebatnya Uchiha Sasuke itu walaupun banyak fans tapi orangnya diam,kadang senyum,dingin,dll tapi Naruto ganteng,ceria,humoris dan banyak temen lagi" balas Sakura sambil berjalan ke ruang keluarga untuk duduk disebelah Ino "Yaya terserah kau saja forehead yg pasti aku menyukai dirinya" lanjut Ino dan Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan memutar mata BOSAN "Hey forehead coba dengar ini" ucap Ino sambil menunjuk dan mengeraskan volume tv "Selamat siang pemirsa,pada hari ini ada sebuah kabar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto akan pindah ke sekolah Konoha High kenapa sampai 'The 2 charming boy' yg sedang naik daun ini pindah ke sekolah negeri padahal mereka berdua sama-sama bersekolah di Sekolah khusus artis yg sangat bergengsi dan The 2 charming boy sama-sama tidak mau berkomentar soal kepindahan mereka permisa itu adalah berita terakhir pada hari ini Terima kasih sudah menonton" "Kau dengar forehead mereka akan pindah ke sekolah kita-" Ucap Ino sambil menggoyangkan bahu Sakura "-Akhirnya aku bisa bersama Sasuke" lanjut Ino sambil mulai berhayal "iyaiya pig aku tahu sekarang tolong lepaskan tanganmu aku sudah pusing" Akhirnya Ino melepaskan tangannya dan meminta maaf "Yah sudah pig,Aku mau tidur,bye" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kamar tidur meninggalkan Ino yang sedang berhayal

= Keesokan harinya di sekolah = " Aah itu Sasuke " "Lihat Naruto lebih keren" "Aah Sasuke Naruto" "Akhirnya Sasuke bisa kenal aku" Dan itulah teriakan para siswi saat kedatangan The 2 charming boy

Sementar itu...  
>"Forehead!Forehead! Ayo cepat mereka sudah datang" Teriak Ino yg seperti anak kecil yang sedang menarik ibunya untuk membeli mainan "Iya iya,aku lari kok" Balas Sakura sambil memutar mata Bosan "Katanya kau fans sama Naruto tapi saat dia datang kau malah seperti...seperti..." "Seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura curiga "Yah seperti ini!" Lanjut Ino sambil sikap Sakura yg sangat terlihat tidak bersemangat (Tidak peduli lebih tepatnya) "Aku hanya tidak mau berdesak-desakan bersama para siswi lain,pig" ujar Sakura menjelaskan alasannya tidak bersemangat "Baiklah,terserah kau saja forehead kalau kau mencariku aku sedang melihat cowok jangan menyesal jika kau tidak bisa melihat Uzumakimu itu" Jelas Ino sambil mengeluarkan lidah dan lari meninggalkan Sakura "Dasar kau pig" ucap Sakura sambil memutar arah ke kantin sekolah dan..<br>Buk..  
>"Aduh,Kalau jalan pake mata dong-" Ujar Sakura marah "-Akh kau lagi" tapi terhenti saat melihat siapa orang yang dia tabrak "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke ramah dan tersenyum "tidak terlalu sih" jawab Sakura sambil membersihkan kotor yang ada di bajunya "Kalau begitu maaf yah,Kau masih ingat denganku Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum yg tetap ada di wajahnya "menurutmu?bagaimana bisa melupakan orang yg telah membuat dirimu...ah sudahlah mau apa kau? " Jawab Sakura dengan ketus "apa kau mau memperlihatkan sekolah yg besar ini padaku?" Tanya Sasuke tetap tersenyum "Kenapa harus aku yg menemanimu?coba tanya pada penggemarmu pasti banyak yg mau" jawab Sakura sambil buang muka "Tidak hanya ingin kau" ujar Sasuke sambil menahan tangan Sakura "Tapi aku tidak!sekarang lepaskan!" Dan Akhirnya sakura berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke dan lari ke arah kelasnya.<p>

= Kelas 11a = "Selamat pagi anak-anak" Ujar guru Iruka saat sudah masuk kelas "Pagi pak"  
>"Hari ini kita ada 2 murid baru,ayo silakan masuk" lajut Iruka mempersilakan ke 2 murid masuk "aaakh...Sasuke" "Naruto!" "Sasuke duduk disebelahku dong" "Naruto I love you!" dan itu adalah teriakan semua siswi (Kecuali Sakura dan Hinata) saat The 2 charming boy masuk ke kelas mereka "Baiklah..Baiklah semuanya karna semua sudah kenal sama mereka lebih baik sekarang Naruto duduk di sebelah Hyuga Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di..hmm.." Ucap Iruka menentukan tempat duduk mereka tapi terhenti saat mencari tempat duduk Sasuke dan itu membuat semua siswi (Kecuali Sakura) menunujuk-nunjuk bangku di dekat mereka yg kosong "...hmm.. Haruno Sakura ulurkan tang-" "Tapi pak ini tempat duduk Gaara" Ucapan Iruka langsung dipotong oleh Sakura yang langsung protes "Sabaku Gaara sudah pindah ke Suna Sakura,jadi tempat duduk itu sudah kosong." "Tapi pak" "Enggak ada tapi kau duduk di tempat duduk itu" Ujar Iruka sudah mulai marah "Oh ya,dan Hinata nanti kau ajak Naruto keliling sekolah dan Sakura juga,mengerti?" Lanjut Iruka "Ha'I" "Jadi ini Ruangan apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk suatu ruangan yg sangat berdebu Sekarang Sakura dengan menemani Sasuke keliling sekolah barunya "Itu Gudang,dan jika kau macam-macam denganku akan ku masukan kau kedalam !" Jelas Sakura sambil menjauh pergi "Hei tunggu" ujar Sasuke sambil berlari mengejar Sakura "Kau masih marah ya?" Tanya Sasuke "Menurutmu?" "Ayolah kejadian itu sudah 4 thn yang lalu dan kau masih mengingatnya!?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Sakura "Ya! Dan tidak akan pernah terlupakan!coba kau yg dibuat seperti itu!" Bentak Sakura sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke dan berlari pergi dari situ Akhirnya Sasuke mengehela nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ<p>

= Keesokan harinya di sekolah = Saat istirahat siang,tepat di belakang gedung sekolah,Ino terlihat sangat bisa dikontrol,jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya.  
>Masih sambil meramas kedua tangannya yang basah oleh keringat dingin,Ia berdiri didepan seorang laki-laki yang menjulang gadis itu tak sanggup mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya.<br>"Jadi..." Laki-laki itu mengawali pembicaraan untuk pertama kali,membuat Ino yang berada didepannya tanpa sadar terkesiap."Ada urusan apa kamu memanggilku?" Rasanya Sasuke sudah cuk bersabar dengan keheningan yang telah terjadi selama 5 menit "Apa kau sudah membaca suratku?" Akhirnya Ino berhasil memberanikan untuk melirik laki-laki yang berada didepannya itu.  
>Sasuke menarik nafas tak hapis pikir dia dengan pertanyaan seperti itu "Kalau belum ku baca aku tak mungkin berada disini" Ino langsung menelan ludah sekali lagi,ternyata benar berita yang dibacanya selama ini untuk mendekati Uchiha Sasuke memerlukan mental sekuat baja.<br>"Namaku Ino dari kelas 11b" dengan suara yang sangat pelan Ino memperkenalkan berusaha keras mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap tajam mata onix tersebut Ino akhirnya menarik nafas panjang dan mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang tersisa untuk mengatakan "Aku menyukaimu Uchiha Sasuke"  
>Setelah itu keheningan terjadi lagi sampai "Apa yang kau suka dariku?" Tanya Sasuke "Eh?" Ino langsung ternganga mendengar jawaban Sasuke ditambah lagi dengan nada bicara yang dingin seperti itu membuat Ino membatu untuk sesaat Ino pun berpikir 'Aku rasa ini adalah kunci utama untuk mendapatkan hati harus menjawab dengan sempurna!'<br>Sasuke masih diam menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh gadis yang berada didepannya ini "Aku menyukai semua yang berada di dalam maupun luar mu Sasuke" akhirnya Ino menberanikan diri untuk memanggil nama kecilnya Sasuke "Karena itu,aku ingin kau jadi pacar...-" "Zannen..." Tiba tiba saja Sasuke langsung memotong ucapan Ino "Zannen..?" Ino mengucapkan kembali apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan (karna dia tidak percaya) "Dou iu imi desuka?" "Ore wa sasuke ni nareru kamo..." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum penuh misteri "...tada sakura dakedo."  
>"Apa?" Tanya Ino dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya "Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?" Ino benar benar tak paham "Maksudku jelas dengan apa yang aku ingin ucapkan,aku permisi dulu" Ucap Sasuke seolah itu bukan hal yang perlu dibingungkan dan pergi meninggalkan Ino Dan Ino hanya bisa memandang punggung Sasuke dengan penuh tanda masih buntu dan tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat Sasuke tadi berkali-kali dan dia terdiam cukup lama sampai...<br>Ino akhirnya membelakan matanya lebar-lebar saat mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Sasuke tadi Dengan cepat Ino langsung berlari ke koridor yang baru saja dilewati oleh Sasuke tapi dia sudah tidak ada disana.  
>Ada perasaan kecewa dan kesal yang Ino rasakan sekarang tapi akhirnya Ino sadar bahwa dia benar-benar harus berhenti sekarang "Penolakan yang tidak bisa dibantah"<br>Ternyata itulah yang kerap dikatakan Sasuke saat seseorang menyatakan cinta padanya bukan penolakan langsung tapi sebuah teka sejak kapan tapi yang pasti Sakura tidak tahu soal itu...

= Apartemen = "Pig,kok mukamu cemberut gitu sih,bagus tu buat gantungin panci" Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah Ino sambil nyengir "Diam aja forehead !" Sejak tadi pulang sekolah Ino sama sekali enggak bicara dia duduk diam sambil nonton "Tadi katanya mau nembak Sasuke ato jangan-jangan kamu ditolak Sasuke " "Diam aja kamu pig" Ino sama sekali masih kesal dan bingung karna bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal keren dan ganteng bak dewa suka ama cewek dahi besar dan bawel kayak Sakura lebih baik dia cewek yang bisa dibilang ke 2 cantik seangkatannya haaa..cinta itu emang aneh yah "Udah aku mau tidur aja forehead dari pada digangguin terus"  
>"Eh pig tungguin ! "<p>

= Kediaman The 2 charming boy = Saat ini Sasuke sedang duduk dibalkon favoritnya yang berada di kamarnya dan sangat tenang...sampai..  
>"Oy teme lagi ngapain?" Teriak Naruto di depan pintu kamar Sasuke "Berisik kau dobe !" "Hehehe,maaf kenapa sih kamu suka duduk disini padahalkan balkon ini sulit untuk lihat bintang,yang bagus tu di balkon utama bukan di kamar ini !" Jelas Naruto dengan senyum 5 jarinya "Karna aku disini bukan untuk melihat bintang" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Sasuke yang tidak mau melihat bintang padahal malam ini kan malam yang bagus untuk melihat bintang "Lalu lihat apa dong kalau bukan bintang?" "Pohon Sakura" Heeee,Naruto tambah tidak mengerti pohon Sakura? Itu membuat Naruto sempat berpikir 'Mungkin maksudnya...' "Teme,kalau kau menyukai Sakura bilang aja ke dia,gampang kan" saran Naruto "Enggak semudah itu dobe" Hee,Naruto jadi lebih bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke 'Emangnya apa susahnya sih tinggal bilang suka kan' dan seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto Sasuke pun menjawab "Tentu saja susah ada kejadian antara aku dan Sakura sampai dia bisa marah seperti ini" Naruto sempat berpikir 'eh teme bisa baca pikiran?!'.<br>"Sudahlah dobe,sebaiknya kau keluar dari kamarku,aku mau tidur" ucap Sasuke sambil mempersiapkan diri di atas tempat tidur "Yah sudah selamat bermimpi dobe" setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya Sedangkan Sasuke sebenarnya belum tidur dia masih memikirkan cara untuk minta maaf pada Sakura sampai...  
>"Dobe ! " Teriak Sasuke dari kamarnya "Kenapa teme manggil-manggil ?" Tanya balik Naruto yang masih berada didekat kamar Sasuke "Aku butuh bantuanmu" Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang bisa dibilang kadang didengar oleh siapapun Naruto pun langsung mengangkat keningnya..<br>"Jadi itu,bilang saja aku akan menyiapkannya" Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jari sekaligus mendukung Sasuke "OK,sudah sekarang pergi aku mau tidur" Perintah Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk keluar dari kamarnya "Ha'I Ha'I" Setelah Naruto keluar dari kamar Sasuke diam-diam Sasuke mengirimkan SMS ke Ino

From : Sasuke. To. : Ino Ino,ini Sasuke aku butuh bantuanmu

From : Ino To. : Sasuke Ouwh Sasuke,butuh bantuan apa?

From : Sasuke To. : Ino Aku ingin minta maaf pada Sakura jadi aku beberapa bantuan darimu

From : Ino To. : Sasuke Baiklah,temui aku besok di sekolah

Setelah selesai ber-SMS-an dengan Ino,Sasuke sangat berharap bahwa acara minta maafnya pada Sakura berjalan dengan baik

= Sekolah = Saat istirahat siang Sasuke sudah berencana untuk bertemu dengan Ino tapi sampai sekarang Ino belum juga datang sampai..  
>"Sasuke ! " Terdengar suara teriakan perempuan dan membuat Sasuke sempat berpikir 'Semoga saja teriakan itu adalah teriakan Ino' dan beruntung baginya itu memang teriakan Ino "Sasuke maaf yah membuatmu menunggu soalnya ak.." Minta maaf Ino langsung terpotong dengan ucapan Sasuke "Tidak usah panjang lebar,sekarang apa kau bersedia membantuku?" Tanya Sasuke sekaligus memotong acara minta maaf Ino 'Pantas Sakura tidak ingin memaafkan dirinya,dingin banget...' Batin Ino dengan muka cemberut "Kenapa mukamu kayak gitu?" Ucapan Sasuke langsung membuyarkan lamunan Ino "ah enggak apa-apa kok,oh yah tentu saja aku akan membantumu" Lanjut Ino dengan senyuman yang menurutnya itu adalah senyum mautnya "Baiklah kalau begitu,ini rencananya" Ucap Sasuke dan setelah itu dia membisikan rencana pada Ino Setelah mendengar rencana Sasuke,Ino langsung tersenyum manis karna menurutnya rencana yang akan dibuat Sasuke itu sangat romantis "Baiklah itu rencananya,apa kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Sasuke "Tentu saja kapten" balas Ino dengan bergaya seperti awak kapal yang menerima perintah dari sang Kapten "Bagus aku tahu,aku bisa mengandalkanmu" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum ke arah Ino Dan senyum itu bisa membuat Ino berpikir 'Ternyata Sasuke biar di luarnya dingin tapi ternyata didalam sangat romantis dan peduli terhadap orang yang beruntung banget sih Sakura bisa disayangi oleh orang seperti Sasuke' dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum mengingat rencana Sasuke "Baiklah aku permisi dulu karna sepertinya kelasnya guru Iruka sudah mulai" Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri "Ha'I Sasuke,sampai bertemu nanti malam" Ucap Ino lalu melanjutkan hayalannya<p>

= Malamnya di restoran = Sasuke,Naruto sedang mempersiapkan tempat yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat acara minta maafnya Sasuke sedangkan Ino sedang mempersiapkan Sakura untuk datang ke restoran tersebut

= Ino + Sakura = "Sakura! Pakai ini" Seru Ino sambil menunjukkan sebuah gaun putih panjang yang simpel tapi terlihat mewah "Memangnya kita mau kemana sih sampai harus pakai gaun" tanya Sakura yang sedang duduk dikursi "ke acara yang amat penting jadi sekarang pakai !" Ucap Ino mulai emosi "Iyaiya aku pakai" akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan memakai baju itu , sebenarnya dia bukan takut tapi malas berantem dengan Ino

= Sasuke + Naruto = Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto sedang mempersiapkan acara minta maafnya itu "Dobe,kau yakin ini akan berhasil ?" Tanya Sasuke mulai gelisah sepertinya Sasuke punya firasat buruk soal ini "Kau tenang saja teme semua sudah selesai kok,nanti kau tinggal minta maaf saja sama Sakura,mengerti !" Ucap Naruto menyakinkan "Baiklah,aku benar-benar bergantung padaku sekarang" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang semar-semar dan dibalas dengan senyum 5 jari Naruto Dan akhirnya...  
>Saat Sakura dan Ino sudah sampai di restoran tempat Sasuke mau minta maaf pada restoran bukan cuma mereka tapi juga para pelanggan di tempat tersebut Entah mengapa tapi Sasuke dan Naruto tidak menyewah seluruh retoran untuk acara minta maafnya Ino dan Sakura duduk di meja baris terdepan bagian tengah tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada satu orang yang sedang mengawasi mereka atau lebih tepatnya mengawasi Sakura " Ino kita mangapain sih disini" seru Sakura bingung sekaligus kesal "Lebih. Baik kamu diam sebentar yah aku mau ke toilet" Ucap Ino sambil berlalu menuju toilet meninggalkan Sakura sendiri Tiba-tiba saja ada suara seseorang dari atas panggung "Selamat malam semua maaf sedikit menggangu acara makan kalian tapi ada seseorang yang akan menemani kalian makan dangan nyanyiannya-" ternyata itu suara Naruto yang menjadi vj pada acara minta maaf Sasuke "-baiklah jangan menunggu lama lagi ini Uchiha Sasuke dengan lagu ciptaannya" Dan Sasuke masuk dengan gitar accustic kesayangannya dan mulai bernyanyi Sakura yang kaget dengan adanya Sasuke tambah kaget dengan ada namanya di lagu Sasuke dan saat lagu hampir habis tiba-tiba saja Sasuke turun dari atas panggung dan menghampiri Sakura Masih dengan musik yang diputar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura "Haruno Sakura I'm sorry" sambil memegang tangan Sakura Sakura yang sangat malu sekalis kaget tiba-tiba langsung berdiri dan lari keluar restoran meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri Tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah,dia pergi menyusul Sakura dan dengan tidak menyenangkan dia melihat Sakura sedang dipeluk seseorang berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Sasuke yang kaget langsung dengan cepat bersikap normal dan berjalan kearah Gaara sambil memanggil nama Sakura dan saat sudah sambil didepan Gaara,Sasuke berkata "Siapa kau?" "Seharusnya aku yang nanya siapa kau ! " Seru gaara kepada Sasuke "Aku Uchiha Sasuke,sekarang kembalikan Sakura padaku" Seru Sasuke dengan lantang "hahaha,jika itu mau mu ayo lawan aku" Tantang Gaara "Ok,sini maju" Seru Sasuke dengan serius mulai memasang kuda kuda "Ayo maju ! "<br>Pertama Sasuke melakukan serangan tapi Gaara menghindari dengan mudah,Sasuke yang tidak mau menyerah menyerang kembali tapi ditahan lagi oleh Gaara dan disaat yang sama Gaara melihat kesempatan dan memukul Sasuke di pipi bagian kanan.  
>Kena ! Sasuke jatuh ditanah dengan pipi yang lembam tapi dia tak menyerah Sasuke bangkit lagi memukul perut Gaara tapi tidak berhasil malahan Sasuke yang jatuh kembali Sasuke mulai lelah tapi tak mau menyerah ! Dia bangkit lagi,mencoba kembali memukul Gaara tapi Gaara menghindari dengan mudah LAGI ! Sasuke tak menyerah dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan Gaara , dengan sigap Sasuke langsung terjun untuk mendorong Gaara jatuh tapi Gaara menghindar dan akhirnya Sasuke yang jatuh , dengan cepat Gaara menindih Sasuke dan langsung memukul wajah Sasuke dengan cepat dan brutal Sakura yang melihat itu menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Gaara Gaara akhirnya menyelasaikan pukulannya dengan memukul telak perut Sasuke . Sasuke yang babak belur mencoba untuk berdiri walau tubuh dan mentalnya sudah tidak kuat lagi tapi tekatnya tidak mau menyerah dan akhirnya berhasil ! Sasuke berhasil berdiri walau dengan keadaan babak belur dan itu berhasil mengangetkan Gaara dan Sakura "Hah,boleh juga kau masih bisa berdiri dengan keadaan seperti itu" Ucap Gaara sambil menatap sebelah mata pada Sasuke "aku...eng..gak a..akan hah hah menyerah u..untuk mendapat..kan haa haa hati Sakura !" Seru Sasuke dengan sisa tenaganya (Walau terbata-bata) Hati Sakura langsung tersentuh dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke 'Dia walau sudah babak belur tapi tetap tak mau menyerah hanya untuk mendapatkan a..aku' batin Sakura dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca "Gaara !" Teriak Sakura dan tentu saja yang dipanggil langsung menengok "Sudah ! Hen..hentikan , sudah cukup" lanjut Sakura mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya Gaara yang pertama kali mandengar Sakura teriak sampai seperti itu akhirnya sadar bahwa Sakura sudah lama Move on dari dirinya . "Baiklah" Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum lalu Gaara menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan berkata "Uchiha,Jaga baik-baik Haruno Sakura kalau dia menangis karna kau . Akan ku habisi kau disaat itu juga" Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Gaara sontak terkejut tapi selanjutnya dia dengan yakin mengatakan "Yah , tapi aku mungkin akan membuat dia mengangis tapi tangisan bahagia" "Bagus kalau begitu aku pergi " Ucap Gaara sambil berlalu pergi Sakura yang terdiam beberapa detik akhirnya sadar bahwa dia melupakan Sasuke yang sedang babak belur !<br>"Ayo Sasuke kita rawat lukamu" Ucap Sakura sambil memcoba membawa Sasuke ke bangku taman terdekat "Auwh" sakit Sasuke saat Sakura mulai membersihkan luka - lukanya "Tahan sedikit Sasuke" Seru Sakura serius Tiba - tiba Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura tanpa minta isin dari sang pemilik , Sakura yang sedang membersihkan luka Sasuke tentu saja terkejut . Dia mencoba melepaskan diri tapi tidak bisa karna tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke tapi akhirnya Sakura menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke.  
>Tiba - tiba Duarks... Duarks...<br>Tiba - tiba saja kembang api pecah di langit , dan menjadi latar belakang ciuman mereka di taman Ternyata Naruto & Ino lah yang telah merencanakan semua ini

Yah kejadian itu mungkin membuat Sasuke babak belur tapi setidaknya dia telah mendapatkan kembali hati Haruno Sakura

The End

Author Note : Hai minma , ini one shot pertama saya dan masih membutuhkan saran dan kritikan . Contact me at twitter : EstherIndriana_ . Last word RnR please :D 


End file.
